The present invention relates generally to an improved gas regulator that is configured and arranged to automatically release retained gas pressure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved gas regulator for controlling the distribution of compressed gas throughout a paintball marker or other compressed gas powered projectile firing device while automatically purging any retained pressure downstream of the regulator upon removal of the supply pressure.
In the sport of paintball, pneumatically operated guns are employed to launch paint capsules at a participant's opponent. In operation, pressurized gas is rapidly released into the breach of the pneumatically operated gun behind a projectile that is loaded therein. The release of the pressurized gas in turn discharges the projectile outwardly from the barrel of the pneumatically operated gun, launching the projectile at an opponent. In this regard, in order to operate, such pneumatically operated paintball guns require the use of a reliable source of compressed air or other gas. Such a supply of compressed gas is generally provided in the form of a portable gas cylinder that is mounted to the gun. In this arrangement, a large volume of highly pressurized compressed gas is stored in the gas cylinder, wherein relatively small amounts of the gas are metered out at a reduced pressure in order to operate the marker and launch the projectiles. To achieve this metering operation, the use of pressure regulators in paintball markers has become commonplace, so that the desired output pressure from the gas storage cylinder can be reliably controlled.
Typically these gas regulators have been fairly crude devices that severely limit the ability of users to control the operational parameters of the paintball marker. To meet the growing demand for higher performance paint ball markers, pressure regulators that exhibit improved performance characteristics have been developed. These improved pressure regulators are designed to control unwanted pressure spikes from the gas storage cylinders in order to keep the pressure entering the pneumatic gun stable and well as to control the velocity of the ejected paintball by directly controlling the input pressure into the paintball marker's valve chamber.
In this regard, there are currently two predominant regulator designs currently being used in pneumatically operated paintball markers. The first regulator type is an upstream or normally closed (NC) design where the pressure of the supply gas within the gas storage cylinder biases the regulator against the regulator main spring force allowing gas pressure to enter the firing chamber. The regulator in the NC arrangement closes once the gas in the firing chamber reaches the desired operational pressure. In the NC design, removal of the supply pressure to the regulator, by removal of the gas storage cylinder, allows the regulator main spring to become the dominant biasing force that in turn allows the regulator seal mechanism to open. Once the regulator seal opens, any regulated downstream gases retained within the marker are then purged backwards through the system and released.
The second regulator type is a downstream or normally open (NO) design shown in prior art FIGS. 1-5. The NO regulator depicted at 10 in FIG. 1 is the most prolifically used regulator in paintball markers, due to its combination of ease of manufacture, reliability and performance. In the NO regulator 10 design the regulated downstream gas pressure 12 is the dominant force biasing the regulator piston 14 to a closed position against the combined force of the supply gas pressure and the regulator main spring force 16. As supply gas 15 flows through the regulator seat 18 shown at FIG. 2, the down stream pressure behind the regulator piston 14 increases thereby displacing it downwardly. Once the downstream pressure reaches the operational pressure setting of the regulator, the regulator piston 14 urges the seal 20 into contact with the regulator seat as shown in FIG. 3, preventing any additional flow of supply gas from the gas storage container. As the pressure of the downstream gas decreases, the regulator main spring causes the regulator piston to move upwardly thereby opening the regulator seat to allow additional gas to flow as shown in FIG. 4.
The difficulty with the NO regulator 10 design is that by its nature, the design includes a hereditary safety issue in the fact that it leaves the paintball marker energized with compressed gases even after the supply gas source has been removed. As can be seen in FIG. 5, even after the gas supply 15 is removed and the supply pressure is eliminated, the regulated downstream gases 12 remain the dominant biasing pressure against the regulator main spring 16. As a result the regulator seal 20 mechanism remains closed against the regulator seat 18 causing the regulated downstream gas 12 to remain trapped downstream of the regulator seal 20 mechanism. Since the regulated gas 12 is not free to purge back through the system, the operational end of the paintball marker remains pressurized. Often the retained regulated gas 12 is at a sufficient pressure and volume to subsequently fire a paintball at, or close to full velocity, even after the gas supply has been removed. This has obvious safety implications for paintball markers that use this type and design of regulator to control the gas supply to the marker.
There is therefore a need for a pressure regulator for a paintball marker that preserves the operational benefits and reliability of a NO regulator yet automatically purges the retained pressure downstream of the regulator upon removal of the supply pressure.